Royals at School
by SilverllWords
Summary: Currently REWRITING! Percy, his sister, and Nico at Goode High. But, he doesn't know Annabeth and some of the gang. I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS CHARTERERS! THEY BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN!
1. Prologue

**A.N) Okay, people this is my first story so don't judge please... if you do I'm ok with it. **

Prologue:

Hi, my name is Percy Jackson and I'm the son of Poseidon. I get to finally go to a mortal high school. You see, my father rather trains my sister and I under the sea so I am the Prince of the sea. My cousin is the same. His name is Nico di Angelo the son of Hades. And Prince of the Underworld and Ghost King. We are close. My half sister, Jennie Lee is also the same. And also, she is a daughter of Poseidon. She is a special case, she is blessed by the council of the gods, some minor gods, and the three fates. She is the Princess of the Sea, Olympus, and the Underworld. It is a long story for her. I can you tell you more about us, but it will take forever. Anyway Nico has a sister, but full blooded and her name is Bianca. She is a year older than us and goes to a mortal school because their mother wants at least one of the siblings.

Finally after begging our fathers Jennie, Nico, and I get to go to Goode High. Here we come...

**A.N) Okay that is my Prologue. Next chapter coming soon. :) And please review! Sorry the prologue is sucky but please read my story!  
**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Percy POV

" Percy! Wake Up!" someone yelled in my ear. I open my eyes lazily. And I saw my sister and my cousin Nico. They were smiling and I realized that i was the last to wake up.  
" Dude! Why did you wake me up so early?" I yelled at them, or try to at least. I am half asleep.  
" Perce we are eating breakfast and it is our first day of school!" Nico did his happy dance which looked like he need to pee. Jennie and I stared at him and our faces can clearly say 'really?'. He was still wearing his PJs, which are just his boxers and so am I. Jennie was wearing a tank top that was black and blue shorts. I stared at her considering she doesn't wake up early.

" Come on guys Sally is making pancakes and yes Percy blue ones." she said when she saw me open my mouth. Nico and I ran to the kitchen where I saw my mom and my step dad Paul. He is an English teacher at Goode so yea. Right now my mom is trying to get my sister to eat but she won't she doesn't eat breakfast and when she does it is mostly dinner stuff like noodles. She is weird like that. I was stuffing my food and Jennie looked at me and made a face.

" Percy that is gross." she said. " Whatever I'm changing and getting my stuff." And and walked out my room. Nico and I finished eating and were changing too. And out the door.

* * *

We parked the my car in the parking lot. We got our stuff and walked to the entrance to the school. we went to the office to get our timetables and locker numbers. " Hello. I'm Percy Jackson and this is Nico di Angelo and Jennie Lee." I said to the lady at the front desk.

" Oh yes here you go. Have a good time at Gode High." We left because she creeped us out. We were showing each others schedules.

**PERCY JACKSON**  
**7:30 - 8:30: Math**  
**8:35 - 9:35:English**  
**9:40 - 10:40:Environmental Science **  
**10:45 - 11:45: Lunch **  
**11:50 - 12:50:Greek**  
**12:55 - 1:55:Swim/Gym**  
**1:55 - 2: 10:Dismissal **

**NICO DI ANGELO **  
**7:30 - 8:30: Math**  
**8:35 - 9:35:English**  
**9:40 - 10:40:Environmental Science **  
**10:45 - 11:45: Lunch **  
**11:50 - 12:50:Greek**  
**12:55 - 1:55:Swim/Gym**  
**1:55 - 2: 10:Dismissal **

**JENNIE LEE**  
**7:30 - 8:30: Math**  
**8:35 - 9:35:English**  
**9:40 - 10:40:Environmental Science **  
**10:45 - 11:45: Lunch **  
**11:50 - 12:50:Greek**  
**12:55 - 1:55:Swim/Gym**  
**1:55 - 2: 10:Dismissal **

" Cool we all have the same classes." I said to them. " I wonder how it went like this?" Jennie whacked me up the head and said, " Our dads did it stupid!"

" Okay, okay sorry." And we walked down the hall. But we didn't notice that two trickster spotted them.

**A.N) Okay second chapter next chapter would be up by tomorrow! :)**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Annabeth POV:

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _My alarm went off. I got up and stretched. I went to Thalia's room to wake her up. By the way, I am Annabeth Chase and the daughter of Athena and my friend Thalia is the daughter of Zeus. Thaila and I get to stay at Will's Solace house because his mother moved here so Will can closer to Camp Half-Blood. Camp is where demigods are safe and train to survive. " THAILA! Wake up!" I yelled in her ear.

" Ugh...Annabeth go away." she said desperately. I kept on shaking her. " Get up! Get up! Get up!" I kept saying.

" Okay I'm up!" We headed down to the kitchen and said good morning to or Mary she likes to be called. Will is the son of Apollo and is a early riser. Which Thalia doesn't get. We had pancakes and bacon.

" I am so excited!" I exclaimed.

" Why? We are going to the same school again." Will told me.

" I know but I heard Chiron that there will be new students they might be demigods."

" Really?" Thalia asked.

" Yea." We finished our breakfast and went to change.

* * *

We took Will's car to school. When we got there I saw some of my other friends. Bianca di Angelo daughter of Hades, Silena daughter of Aphrodite, Katie daughter of Demeter, Travis and Connor Stoll son of Hermes, Clarisse daughter of Ares, Chris son of Hermes, and Beckendorf he likes to be called son of Hephaestus. There was also Malcolm who is my brother and has a major crush on Bianca. we all headed to the office and got our schedules and it turns out that everyone but Silena, Beckendorf, Bianca, and Malcolm had the same schedules. Those four were older than us by a year. **( A.N, the schedules are the same as Nico's, Percy's and Jennie's) **" Oh! You guys have the same schelde that is so cool. And look we have lunch together!" Silena squealed. What I didn't notice was Travis and Connor going to spy on the new kids. We headed to the lockers and we were talking about life. That was until Travis and Connor came running towards us. " New ...kids.. coming.. now..." they panted.

" What?" Thalia asked them. But we didn't need to say anything because they were walking down the hall. The first person I notice was a tall guy with dark brown hair and olive tone skin. He is wearing a aviator jacket with a shirt with skulls. The next person is a girl that looked Chinese. She was tall with long black hair and was wearing black combat boots with dark blue skinny jeans and a dark blue that complements her curves and a thin belt too with a leather jacket as well. And the last guy I saw I almost caught my breath. He was a tall guy with raven black hair. He was tan and was wearing a simple white shirt and had dark blue jeans.

Percy POV

We were walking down the hall to our lockers and there I spotted a beautiful girl. She had princess blond curls and looked like a stereotype calinda girl but her eyes were a beautiful shade of gray that looked like it had million thoughts per hour. The second girl next to looked like a punk star that a girl Nico would like. She had a death to barbie shirt that found funny. And black skinny jeans with black combat boots but more punk style. I guess we were staring because Jennie whacked us up the head. " Guys!" she yelled at us.

" Ouch!" we yelped.

" That is what you get for staring." she said while walking forward with her head turning backwards.

Jennie POV

I was smirking at my brothers. Nico is like my brother by the way even though he is my cousin. And I didn't even go a yard when I thought I hit a wall. I fell down so embarrassed. I notice that I didn't hit a wall it was actually some dude. He was a blond that looked like Apollo kissed his hair. And had a athletic surfer body. He was about the same height as my brother's. I stood up after helping picking up his stuff. I notice he had bright blue eyes and was wear a simple white button down with simple jeans. " Oh goodness, I'm sorry I don't usually run into people. It is usually doors or walls." He laughed, _Good he has a sense of humor even though I am not kidding._ I thought.

" It is okay." he smirked. " It is not everyday you run into a gorgeous girl like yourself." I raised an eyebrow at him and turned to my locker. Percy and Nico was next to me and the bell rang.

**A.N) I finished chapter 3! I will start today or tomorrow, I was really busy today. BYE! :) **


	4. Chapter 3

**A.N) I just want to thank all the people who follow my story and favorite. NOW chapter 3! **

No One POV

They all heard the bell and ran as their legs can carry them. They ended up all stuck on the door in their English class. " Well that is one way to make an entrance." Paul, Percy's step dad said highly amused. They all blushed in embarrassment.  
" This isn't the first this happen to me." Jennie told him and went through the door and took a seat. Percy and Nico followed after her. And the other walk in.

" What took you guys so long?" Katie asked Annabeth.

" We were at our lockers and saw the new kids and one of them ran into Will."

" Oh, so who are they and are they demigods?"

" Got no idea..."

" What the wise Annabeth don't know something?" Thalia said dramatically, throwing her hands up.

"Shut up Thalia!"

Class had continued to normal and did nothing just to know each other. They played name game, which Thalia and Nico found odd and the demigods of camp half blood almost filled up the entire class, also new the new kids name.

* * *

As class passed the two groups of people got to know each other till lunch. " So Seaweed Brain where are you guys from?"

" Seaweed Brain?" Percy asked Annabeth.

" My nickname your head seem to be full of seaweed." she replied in a know-it-all voice.

" Well then I'll call you Wise Girl." he said if it was the most smartest thing in the told that had been said.

" You didn't answer my question."

" Well Nicky here is from Los Angeles, Jennie from Boston, and I'm from new york but my sister and I moved with our father in Florida."

" Oh." As they continued to walk to lunch the camp half blood people spotted them and sat down to eat lunch. The only person who is missing was Bianca. That was until the cafeteria door crashed open and Bianca zooming in a heartbeat. " What was that?" Travis asked.

" I got hungry..." was her excuse. Then she saw Nico and yelled out," Nicky!" And flung her arms around him. Poor Malcolm was seeing red.

" Who is this" he said while gritting his teeth.

" My … friend." they all noticed they she hesitated. Throughout the conversation the whole table fibbed here and there till someone had to know they are both demigods. Bianca knew but couldn't say anything at all.

**A.N) ****PLEASE REVIEW! :) **


	5. Chapter 4

**A.N) I just want to thank for some of my reviews and I hope more people will review both of my stories. **

Annabeth POV

I was laughing. I haven't been this happy since Thalia had quit the hunters. Thalia was the only person who was it there though it all. I was getting to know this percy character. And let just say I am quite interested. But don't tell anyone of i will deny it. " So Nico what type of music do you like? " Thalia asked.  
" Green Day." was his replied. And went to their own conversation. I was listening to most conversations.  
" So Jennie tell me about yourself. I am great listener and have one of the best aim in the world of course and not a shabby surfer." Will commented with a smirk.

" Well one thing you are not and will never hear of if modesty." And they went to their flirting.

" Well Annabeth that leaves us two to a conversation. SO tell me about your life." Percy said to me.

" Only if you do."

I saw hesitation in his eyes but he said " Alright. "

" I ran away when I was seven because my mother wasn't there and my dad didn't treat me with love, and my step mom was terrible and my dad always sided with her." I said looking said. " That is where I met Thalia and Luke. **A.N) I just want to say Luke died a hero like in the books and not evil in this , and I am altering their story to make it more mine. And sorry about Grover by not being there. :( **We were traveling for about a year or two, until we were in Long Island where we live now in a camp for kids with parents not always there." _What a lame lie._ I thought.

" That must be hard, but what is with you and your dad now?" I am glad he didn't I'm sorry because it always so stupid to hear.

" I never talk to him since I ran away." I said quite bluntly.

" You know he still might be worry about you... Maybe you could write to him to see if he will accept you now. And if they don't answer or something then their lost because you seem great." I stared at him. I know Thalia is looking, I never let anyone give advice on it but the way he said it made me think...

" Maybe I'll do that.." I said with a smile. Thalia looked at me wit ha 'WHAT' expression. " I'll tell you later." I mouth to her. " You still haven't told me your story." I said to Percy.

" Well let me tell you." he replied. " I lived with my mother till I was five and then my dad came to get me. When I arrived there I saw I had a sister. Her mother died when she was five years old and came lived with my dad. Anyway, I lived and met my cousin Nico over the course of eleven years. Nothing special really." I looked at him and then at the other two and told him, " You guys seem very close tell me how that happen."

" Well my sister travels a lot, I mean we go with her a lot, she knows many languages so does Nico." he said. " We experience everything together we are close as siblings can get you know?"

" I guess that is how I used to feel with Luke and how I fell with Thalia." I told him.

" What do you mean by 'used to'?" he asked.

" He died in a car crash." I don't know why i told him. I usually keep it to myself. But I feel I can trust Percy. The bell rang to signal the next class.

* * *

We were heading towards Greek class and I saw someone really familiar. It was...


	6. Chapter 5

Annabeth POV

… was Chiron but in his mortal disguise. We sat in different parts of the room. ( percy and them and us). **A.N) Sorry the POV was short but it is essential for it to switch. **

Percy POV

As we walked in the classroom, Nico, Jennie and I sat in the front while everyone else sat in the back. This Mr. Brunner character made me suspension so I put my hand in my pocket where it hold my trusty riptide. Nico saw that and shook his no to signal nothing dangerous. " Well," the teacher started. " I will welcome a new year and I will like to test the new students in greek mythology while answering in Greek. May I?" We shook our heads yes and he started in rapid speed. " που είναι οι δύο τοξότες? ( Who are the twin arches?)"  
" Άρτεμης και του Απόλλωνα. ( Artemis and Apollo.) " we said just as fast and simultaneously. We said everything simultaneously.  
" πώς orion γιος του Ποσειδώνα πεθαίνουν? ( How did Orion son of Poseidon die?)"  
" χτυπήθηκε από ένα βέλος που ήταν από artemis ο οποίος εξαπατήθηκε από τον αδελφό της Απόλλωνα. ( Got hit by an arrow that was by Artemis who was tricked by her brother Apollo.)"

" Ποιος ήθελε να είναι ο προστάτης της πόλης Αθήνα? ( Who wanted to be the patron the city Athens?)"

" Αυτό κύριε είναι μια ερώτηση παγίδα, στην πραγματικότητα είναι δύο θεοί που πολέμησαν πάνω από την Αθήνα και ότι ήταν Αθηνάς και του Ποσειδώνα και της Αθηνάς τέλος κέρδισε με ένα δέντρο ελιάς. ( That sir is a trick question in fact it is two gods who fought over athens and that were Athena and Poseidon and in the end Athena won by a Olive tree.)"

" Now two more questions. Τι έκαναν οι Ρωμαίοι κλέψει από τους Έλληνες όλα αυτά τα χρόνια? ( What did the romans steal from the Greeks all those years ago?)"

" Έκλεψαν το άγαλμα Αθηνάς από αυτούς, ο ένας που είναι 40 πόδια ψηλό. ( They stole the Athena Statue from them, the one that is 40 feet tall.)"

" τι ο πόλεμος έχει το σύμβολο- ( what war has the symbol-)" Mr. Brunner got interrupted, because just then someone open the door. **A.N) Sorry! I just want to say it is an all demigod class. **Who open the door was Apollo and Hermes. Apollo was glowing like the sun, pun intended, and had a simple white shirt and light jeans, and Hermes was wearing the same thing. AT first they said hi to us and Herms had a note and handed it to to them. Then they headed to Mr. Brunner and came towards us. " Hey guys what's up?" Apollo said to us.

" Zeus." Jennie replied cheekily.

" Ha! She got you there 'Pollo." Hermes laughed.

" But no seriously what are you guys here, you going to school?" Nico asked.

" Nah, we just came to bring you to the office, your dads there."

" Why?" Jennie asked. " _Why are you so quite Perce?"_ she asked in my head.

" Don't know." They, the gods, shrugged their shoulders. " _Because I don't want too. And look we just answered in greek like we are from there." _I told her.

" Good point." she said aloud. No one gave her crazy looks because she does that alot. We headed out the door till I remember that we didn't answer the question and I said to him.

" Oh and the answer is ο Τρωικός πόλεμος. ( the Trojan War.)" I replied and fled the room.

Annabeth POV

To say I was shock was an understatement. First of all two gods, TWO GODS, came here and gave a note to Travis, Conner, and Will. It said:

_Dear Travis, Conner, and Will, _

_Hey guys! We just wanted to say we are going to visit you guys soon at Camp! _

_Love the Awesomest Gods ever!, _

_Your Dads. _

I was happy for them to say at least. Anyway another thing that shocked me was that the three new students of the school knew fluent Geek and answer some questions that some demigods don't know, also that Chiron didn't even finish the question and they knew the answer, how odd. And they walked out with GODS! LIfe is weird...

Nico POV

We were walking through the halls towards the Office. As we went through the doors the gods disapparated. We walked in and took a seat. There was Hades, my dad, and Poseidon Percy and Jennie's dad. It is weird because only we know that those two are close out of the Big Three. Let's just say you hang out a lot in stomach. " HI." my Uncle said. " We just want to say to be careful and don't get caught."  
" Why?"  
" Because not everyone knows about you."  
" But-"  
" No buts Nico."  
" Fine Bye." And then we fled the room. The bell rang and it singhal for Swim time. Oh Joy! It was sarcastic.

**A.N) Sorry I update too late I was at the dentist. I'll try to update again soon. :) PLEASE REVIEW! **


	7. Chapter 6

**A.N) Sorry for not updating sooner! **

Annabeth POV

After class we moved to our next class which was swimming. Anyway, after class I asked Chrion if they are Demigods. " I'm not sure yet Annabeth. We will have to see." I turned around and walked there.  
" So, Annie what do you think of the newbies?" Thalia asked me.

" There nice." I said I didn't want her to get anywhere near Percy as a topic.

" What do you think of Percy?" she smirked because she knew I didn't want to talk about it.

" He's nice."

" Hmm hmm."

" Really!"

" Whatever." As we continued walking we finally got into the pool. In school we ar4e require to wear a one piece because if not let's just say everyone will be wearing absolutely tiny clothes. As we got out we were waiting for the couch. But I notice that we were not the only one out there. It appears two people are already in the pool while someone else was on the side sitting letting his feet in the water. As we got closer I notice about two of the poele (boys) that the ywee ripped for 16 years old. Sure in camp you see 6 packs here and there but man they can make them a run for there money. And the third person was lean and had muscle as well and looked well tones and a model/athlete's body, while the other two had a swimmer and basketballer build. When I went into the pool I notice it was Percy, Nico, and Jennie! I couldn't believe it. " Hey guys!" I said to them. They turned their head and waved at the same time which creeped me out. We were swimming and the couch came over and talked to Percy and Jennie.

" Jackson, Lee over their is the sigh up sheet for the swim team, think about it." And he walked away. As soon as he said that Percy ran towards the sigh and sighed up. Jennie looked at that direction and asked us,

" Should I?"

" Of course you should! You get to Percy in a swimsuit! Eeek!" this random girl squealed.

" Oh my gods! That is disgusting, why in the world I sigh up because of that! And HE IS MY BROTHER!" she shrieked.

" Oh."

" Who are you?"

" Everyone calls me Micky."

" Well _Micky _please never ever say that again. Now if you excuse me I must be sighing." And she went toward the sigh. The girl Micky turned around and left.

" Well that was odd." Conner said.

" You can say that again Bro." Travis told him.

" Well th-"

" I didn't mean literally." that shut him up. After a moment they came back.

" What took so long?" Nico asked them.

" This kid wanted more information about tryouts." Jennie said while she punched Percy. As we walked to the double doors, where it leads outside Will asked if everyone would like to come over to his house. " Yea." and " Sure." came from them. " You three can come as well." He said towards Percy, Nico, and Jennie. they nodded and said they will come. We all went to separated ride.

Royal Car Back Home: No One POV

As they got into Percy's car they were amazed on how much they miss out on the last 13 years. They were excited to say at least on how they were feeling excited to go over Will's House. And speaking of Will. Someone has a little crush on . It was Miss. Lee. Anyway, as Percy continued to drive he was thinking about some smart ass blonde. He thought about her curls and beautiful gray eyes. While he was daydreaming, Nico was think about a punk g style girl of the name got home and packed their things and can't wait for tomorrow.

Camp Half Blood Demigods: No One POV

As they were at Will's Home, Will was daydreaming about a blue eye girl by the name Jennie. Down the hall Annabeth was think while reading and came to the conclusion that she like Percy very much and kept thinking about a messy haired boy. Across the hall, Thaila listening to Green Day was thinking about a boy that was like her and understands her. That people was Nico di Angelo.

**A.N) Please Review. I would like to have at least a few more reviews. So the more I have the faster I update! :) **


	8. Chapter 7

**A.N) SORRY! Please don't kill me for not updating sooner! I'm in the first week back into school so I will be updating once a week and I will try to update more on the weekends if I can. Now the story...**

* * *

Up on Olympus:

Here on Olympus... lets just say half are happy while the other not so much. Manny Olympians weren't happy with their children's choice if love. But well Aphrodite. She is quite excited with these new arrangements to have fun with. And very happy for her daughter to find love.  
Anyway Zeus the King of Olympus and Gods came booming into the Throne Room. " Why him... Stupid Spawn... Going to kill him... UGH!" And threw lightning to the ground. Rather dramatically in one's opinion.  
" I know how you feel." Hades said on his Throne. **A.N) I just want to say that HAdes And Hestia has Thrones... Don't question it. **  
" Your spawn of all people to like though!"  
" My spawn! My spawn what about yours!?"  
" Touche."  
" Hmuf."

* * *

Demeter was upset to say at least. She just figured out her favorite demigod child has a crush on the that prankster spawn. _And he doesn't eat cereal! _she thought furiously. And then she heard a pop and she jumped five feet into the air. " Hermes! Goodness gracious! Be more quiet."

" Sorry Auntie."

" So do you know."

" About what?"

" My daughter you dault!"

" OH! Travis like her."

" And..."

" What?"

" Oh for goodness sake please tell me does MY DAUGHTER _LIKE_YOUR SON?!" Demeter screeched at him.

" Really she does?"

" …yes..."

" Well Travis will be happy."

" Well I'm not."

" It's not about you Auntie, it's about Katie." he said to her. "Oh and here your package. BYE!" And he disappeared.

* * *

Ares was mad. Very mad. Very very mad. Very very very mad. You get it my drift. He was stomping like a giant 6 year old and grumbling under his breath. " Stupid kid... get away from my daughter... punk... need... to … get ...punk..."

As Ares turned the corner he saw Hermes, the father of the punk. As he marched right to him he punched him in the face. " Dude! What the fuck was that for?" Hermes yelled at him.

" That punk, is for reproducing and made that punk of yours."

" What?" But Ares already ducked him and disappeared.

" This is not my day.." And he turned around and ran.

* * *

" Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Athena screamed.  
" Oh keep the noise down Owl Head." the Sea God said.

" No! I will not " keep the noise down." she yelled. " And how to pray tell, you are okay with this your spawn likes my daughter and my daughter likes your spawn!"

" I am calm because I am happy for him. Doesn't mean I have to like it doesn't mean It is my life."

" I still don't like it."

" You don't have to be happy but they do." And he got up and left. nad left Athens thinking.

On the way out Poseidon heard a voice of Athena. " When have you became smart?"  
" When you start listening." And turned and left the hall.

* * *

As Aphrodite was applying nail polish her husband Hephaestus came. They live together and all that stuff. No one gets their relationship and so do they. They truly love each other and don't know how to show it and all that shit that goes one it just for show. Anyway the two gods now are hearing and watching their children be together and being happy.

" Why can't we be like that?" the love goddess asked.

" I don't know. I don't know..." They want a happy relationship just like their kids...

* * *

Apollo was having a good day. First of all his brother, Hermes, got yelled at and beat up, which he found amusing. Second of all no one yelled at him and third and he had a fun and relaxing day. Until...

"This is not possible" boomed Poseidon marching in the room.

" What isn't?" asked Apollo.

" This- this is terrible!"

" What?"

" I hate your son!"

" Why?"

" Why? _Why?__**Why?**_ That is what you ask! Your _son,_" yelled 'son' as if was poison. " My daughter my sweet 'I don't like boys' daughter likes your son!"

" And there is a problem with that how...?" Apollo question him.

" What is the problem!? WHAT IS THE PROBLEM?" and his Uncle stomped out of the room.

" What...?" Poor Apollo was so confused he didn't understand the situation. That is when Artemis came in and watch the whole encounter. And to say at least she was not surprised on how dense her twin is.

" Bother," startling Apollo. " how in the world am I related to you?"

" I don't get it."

" Of course you don't." she sighed. " 'Pollo the reason Uncle Poseidon was angry was because he likes his daughter not liking a boy." as if she was talking to a 2 year old instead of a million year old.

" I still don't get it..." the Sun God said still confused.

" No wonder he yelled at you." And she stormed out of the room.

" What just happen?" Apollo said still confused.

Poor Apollo.

* * *

**A.N) I know I don't deserve it but...**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	9. Chapter 8

**A.N) Okay I understand my last chapter was so great but hopefully this one is better. Also yes the last chapter was the Gods reaction of their crushes and I might do one when they confront the demigods, but enough of that now. Like I said I will try to update once a week. After I am done with this story I am going to do another one about Percy Jackson character and my OC running away...my chapter. And before I forget I ****DON'T** **OWN THE SONGS AT ALL!**

* * *

Annabeth POV

To say at least I was excited everyone is coming over to Will's house and I love my friends ever since I ran away they were the only one there for me. Anyway, it was Saturday and everyone was coming over like I said. We were setting up the rooms where everyone will be sleeping and such.  
_Ding Dong. _I got up and went to the door and saw all of my friends. They seem to come together. All we need now is Nico, Jennie, and Percy. Percy is was making me all  
happy I guess. I just wish he wasn't mortal. I don't to put him in danger. He won't understand and he also might not like me back if he knew. " Hey Annabeth are you going to let us in?" Travis asked.  
" Oh yea come in." And I let them through the door.  
" Hey guys whats up?" Thalia and Will asked them.  
" Nothing much" was voiced by everyone. We all watched some T.V for the last three guest. It was an hour later and they were still weren't here.  
" Ugh when are they getting here?" whined Conner.  
_Ding Dong. _" Spoke too soon Punk." Clarisse said.  
" I've got it!" Will's mom, Mary, called. She opened the door and you can hear the words spoken between them.

" Sorry that we were late these idiots over here are heavy sleeper." they heard Jennie's voice.

" Oh dear it is all right and please call me Mary." she said while letting them in.

" Well Mary, thank you letting us in your home."

" No problem dear." and they walked in. Nico looked relatively the same. He wearing black skinny jean, dark purple simple shirt, a leather jacket **A.N) Fake. **and black socks when they took off their shoes. Jennie was wearing dark skinny jeans and a white sweater with a gold Chinese dragon on the middle of it. Percy was wearing a regular jeans and a nice gray shirt.

" So what are you guys doing?" Percy asked.

" Watching T.V"

We were hanging and talking till Conner being the idiot he is said lets play karaoke.

" So who wants to go first?" Jennie asked. Big Mistake.

" You are going first." said Chris.

" What!"

" You ask you go." was his simple answer.

" Fine." And reluctantly took the microphone.

What doesn't kill You( Stronger) By Kelly Clarkson 

_You know the bed feels warmer_  
_Sleeping here alone_  
_You know I dream in colour_  
_And do the things I want_

_You think you got the best of me_  
_Think you've had the last laugh_  
_Bet you think that everything good is gone_  
_Think you left me broken down_  
_Think that I'd come running back_  
_Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_  
_Stand a little taller_  
_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_  
_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_  
_Footsteps even lighter_  
_Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_  
_Just me, myself and I_  
_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_  
_Stand a little taller_  
_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_You heard that I was starting over with someone new_  
_They told you I was moving on over you_

_You didn't think that I'd come back_  
_I'd come back swinging_  
_You try to break me, but you see_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_  
_Stand a little taller_  
_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_  
_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_  
_Footsteps even lighter_  
_Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_  
_Just me, myself and I_  
_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_  
_Stand a little taller_  
_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_Thanks to you I got a new thing started_  
_Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted_  
_Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me_  
_You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning_  
_In the end..._

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_  
_Stand a little taller_  
_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_  
_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_  
_Footsteps even lighter_  
_Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

_[2x]_  
_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_  
_Just me, myself and I_  
_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_  
_Stand a little taller_  
_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_(When I'm alone) _

She sang beautifully and had put a lot of emotion in her voice which amazed me because she doesn't seem like a singer. One comment to prove my theory right was Percy's comment. " You sing?"

" Yes I sing." she said. " Annabeth it's your turn."

" But-"

" No buts Annabeth." Katie said.

": Fine and I started to sing.

Fighter By Christina Aguilera

_After all that you put me through,_  
_You think I'd despise you,_  
_But in the end I wanna thank you,_  
_'Cause you've made me that much stronger_

_Well I thought I knew you, thinkin' that you were true_  
_Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff time is up_  
_'Cause I've had enough_  
_You were there by my side, always down for the ride_  
_But your joy ride just came down in flames 'cause your greed sold me out in shame_

_After all of the stealing and cheating you probably think that I hold resentment for you_  
_But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong_  
_'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do, I wouldn't know_  
_Just how capable I am to pull through_  
_So I wanna say thank you_  
_'Cause it_

_[Chorus:]_  
_Makes me that much stronger_  
_Makes me work a little bit harder_  
_It makes me that much wiser_  
_So thanks for making me a fighter_  
_Made me learn a little bit faster_  
_Made my skin a little bit thicker_  
_Makes me that much smarter_  
_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Never saw it coming, all of your backstabbing_  
_Just so you could cash in on a good thing before I'd realize your game_  
_I heard you're going round playing the victim now_  
_But don't even begin feeling I'm the one to blame_  
_'Cause you dug your own grave_  
_After all of the fights and the lies 'cause you're wanting to haunt me_  
_But that won't work anymore, no more,_  
_It's over_  
_'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture_  
_I wouldn't know how to be this way now and never back down_  
_So I wanna say thank you_  
_'Cause it_

_[Chorus]_

_How could this man I thought I knew_  
_Turn out to be unjust so cruel_  
_Could only see the good in you_  
_Pretend not to see the truth_  
_You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself_  
_Through living in denial_  
_But in the end you'll see_  
_YOU-WON'T-STOP-ME_

_I am a fighter and I_  
_I ain't gonna stop_  
_There is no turning back_  
_I've had enough_

_[Chorus]_

_You thought I would forget_  
_But I remembered_  
_'Cause I remembered_  
_I remembered_  
_You thought I would forget_  
_I remembered_  
_'Cause I remembered_  
_I remembered_

I finished and everyone clapped. I was happy because all my friends were there and everyone was smiling. Until 8:00pm everything went downhill.

The phone rang about that time and Mary had picked it up. " Hello...yes...oh dear.. now...well alright.. they are all here... bye." And he hung up the phone. " Guys there is a problem at camp someone is going to pick you up." she turned to the other three. " Sorry dears there an incident that had happen maybe we can do this another time."

" That is alright we understand." she said. " Come on guys see guys later." and they left.

" What happen?" Will asked. '_Why did they leave and had no questions asked?_' I thought.

" I don't know Will go pack your things kids the van is here." Mary said worried. On the ride to Camp I kept thinking that are we going to see those three again...

* * *

**A.N) ****PLEASE REVIEW! **


	10. Chapter 9

**A.N) Sorry I haven't update this week. My teacher was out and it was chaos and I couldn't think of anything to write. And I want to clear it up chapter 7 isn't the reaction of dating it is the reaction of the love. I just want to thank all of you who read! Now this chapter...! **

Nico POV

I was confused right now. I asked Jennie what was going on and she doesn't even know. Which makes me be more confused. " Percy where are we going?"  
" Home death breath." he said.  
"Dragon?"  
" Yea?" Jennie looked over at me.  
" Do you think they will be safe?" I know! I sound like a little kid but all of us do when we are worried of something and I never really got to be a kid.  
" To tell you the truth I don't know." she said so calmly I almost questioned her.  
" Ha so you don't know something? Huh that's new." Percy said. With a smug face.  
" Percy," Jennie said like a lion about to pounce, ( if they could speak), " I can tell you once I can't tell you twice but lets settle for once... I am not always right and you know t." Percy kept driving and everything was silent in the car. We were close to home.

* * *

The next day Percy was driving us home after a long day of school. The others weren't here today at all and so isn't Mr. Brunner. We were driving and we spotted Grover. Grover is a satyr and yes he is half goat. Not donkey. Goat. He is Percy's best friend and Jennie and my close friend too. He doesn't go to school there but had visit us time to time. Here or there. We were driving and then Grover seemed a little paranoid. " You okay G-man? " Percy asked him.

" Yea I think so..." he said fidgeting.

" If your sure.." and he went back to driving.

That was when I spotted something in the distance. It was flying towards us fast and breathing fire? And it was coming straight at us. Okay this world be odd if you weren't a demigod. But if your are then it's normal. What didn't notice and Percy did was it had 9 heads. And then Jennie yelled out, " Hydra!" And she stepped out of the car and pulled out αλλάσσων or Shifter in English. It was in the form of a sword her favorite form. Percy and I also stepped out and ran into the alley. 'I know you are so stupid!' but we went there so mo mortals can see us and then we ha use the mist and it gets very complicated. Anyway While the hydra follow us, Jennie would be on the other side and Grover would make sure no one will notice us. Percy and I charged toward the monster. Jennie throw fireballs at it and burned the heads when we cut them off. **A.N) Okay to let you guys know her powers are example in my profile and the beginning of the chapter. But She will example the powers in a later chapter to qualify it. She will do it in major stories just to tell people who haven't read this story. **Once she had missed and it had gained two more head. We tried a different tactic. We, as in Percy and I changed again and every time we slice a head she burns them and but it surround in lightening and throws it with her arrows which used to be her sword. You see her weapon can turn into any weapon she needs. I ran over and did a leap in the air and landed on its back and strike my sword down its back.I jumped down and it died and went back to my father. When we went back into the car Jennie notice something on Percy's leg. It was a long gash about a foot long. And it was dripping in blood. " What the fuck? How come you didn't say something before?" Jennie yelled at him.

" It's no big deal." he hissed in pain.

" NO BIG DEAL!" she exploded. I am so happy I am not receiving that end. Lets just say temper!

" Guys cut it out okay? We are near Long Island. wait how did we get here? Anyway, the camp is near but you can't be known." Grover settled.

" Fine," I said to him. " But how are we going to hide?"

" I think i have some cloaks that will cover your face but you guys will have to talk in a different voice." he told us.

" Alright." Jennie told him and gave him a hug. She turned to Percy and said, " And you mister will get healed up." And went silent. It felt like forever when we pulled up to Half-Blood Hill. Grover handed us three cloaks and we put them on.

* * *

Annabeth POV

We were eating. It was our second night here. We were having a good time despite the heavy air around us and just waiting for an attack coming. That was the reason we were called. Anyway we were peacefully eating dinner when four people came int. Scratch that three people and one satyr. I notice the three people were wearing,long, big cloaks covering their faces. **A.N) Cloak Guy 1- Percy Cloak Guy 2- Nico Cloak Guy 3- Jennie** Cloak Guy 1 looked if he had a injury. And he was limping. Grover was talking to Mr.D and Chiron privately. I notice that Mr.D bowed to them slightly ever so slightly. _Wow! They must be important. _I thought. And then Mr.D shouted out, " Medic get over here and help him." And he sat back down. Will got up from the Apollo cabin and help this person who seems like a guy but can be a girl... Anyway the other two and Grover went and follow Will. I feel bad for Will because he had to be surrounded by strangers but Grover.  
" Hey Annabeth you know them?" Annie asked me asked, who was 8 years old, that was my sister.  
" I don't know Annie." I told her. I got up and walked toward Chiron.  
" Chiron?"  
" Yes child?" he said to me.  
" Um... who are they?"  
" That I can't tell you."  
" Why?"  
" It would be against the gods wishes." That had got me thinking _Who were these people?...Gods maybe... _

**A.N) PLEASE REVIEW! And sorry for the late update!**


	11. Chapter 10

**A.N) I just want to say sorry for updating too long! It just a lot of happening and I had writers block. I know bad excuses but it is the truth. **

* * *

Jennie POV

Something strange is going on. First of all I am seeing doubles or Annabeth, Thalia, Will etc. are demigods and we didn't know. Two a hydra attacked us when they are not native around here. **A.N) I don't know if they are not just go with it. **Something fishy going on and I feel out of the blue and the shadows and the sea are seeming like they are waiting for a storm to hit and they better be ready.

Because if they are not saying something Nico, Percy and I will be angry.

Will walked in. " So is he okay?" I asked him in my normal voice there is no point to changing it they will find out who we are one way or another. He looked quite surprise for me to be talking and hearing a female voice as well.

" Well, if you are saying being stitched up along your leg, okay then he is fine."

" Well is he still in pain?" Ignoring the sarcasm.

" Sure."

" Then get me a bucket of lake water please." In a 'don't question me' voice. Without another word he turned around and left. _Something doesn't add up why weren't we sent here? And why do all these people looking gloomy? This seems like a awesome place to live. _I thought.

A couple minutes later Will came back with the bucket. I didn't care that he stayed and watch. _There is no point. _I thought. I walked over towards my brother and picked up the bucket. I lifted my hand and I felt my gut being pulled and water filled the bucket.

I didn't dare look behind me where Will is. I picked the water up and walked towards my Percy's leg. " Nico help me." We as NIco and I lifted Percy's leg till Will cried,

" Wait! What do you think you are doing?"

" Fixing him." I said as I watch the blood lessen and the car thinned.

" But h-h-how did t-t-that happen?"

" Things aren't as it seems." I told him. " Now go!" And he sprinted away.

" You know that was kinda rude you know?" Nico told me.

" You're one to talk."

" Touche."

" Percy, you feel better?" I asked my brother.

" Yes I do."

* * *

Will POV

_What in the name of Hades just happen?_ I thought as I sprinted out of the room. I ran till I bumped into Annabeth. " Hey there Will. You alright?"

" I guess but just saw the most odd thing ever."

" What?" And I told her about my suspicions about them being related to the water adventure that just appeared before my eyes.

" That does not make any sense. First of all only Zeus is to known to have a child, which is Thalia. Second of all, if they were children of the Big Three where were they? They had to be at camp to survive."

" I guess you're right."

" I'm always right." I just walked away I didn't want to hear Athen always has a plan. _I know what I saw _I thought. I wander a bit and I saw Thalia and I went up to her and asked," Thals do you have any cousins?"

" Why?" she asked my.

" Just asking." I answered smoothly.

" Well not that I know of now, I have to find Annabeth." And she walked away.

I wonder what was going on and I just don't know. First of all Chiron called us here because of an attack that was planned here. Two I won't get to see my mortal friends. Three I won't get to see Jennie again. Not that I could go out with her anyway. I would endanger her. And four I just saw something that can change my life. Just a feeling you know.

I went back to my cabin and laid down. It was just our second day back at camp and already something crazy happens. And I most likely won't see anyone back in the mortal world again. _Especially Jennie. _I thought _Whoa whoa whoa where did that come from?_

_Your heart Honey. _Someone said in my mind.

_Who is this? _I asked the voice. But the Voice was already gone.

As I got back up towards the door to go see Chiron one my observations I heard the horn blow and I knew there was a attack. A attack on Camp.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 11

**A.N) Sorry I haven't updating.**

* * *

Percy POV

As I got up from the bed we all heard a horn sound. Nico, Jennie, and I ran outside and Jennie called out to Chiron, " What's going on?!"

" Child there have been an attack!" And ran towards the barrier with his bow and arrows out.

" What should we do?" asked Nico.

" We fight of course!" I told him.

" I know that Perce, but I mean what do we do they can't out about us yet, and how would we fight. Jennie?"

" I think we should fight normally. There is no point in hiding, they are going to find out who we are sooner or later." She said. We ran towards the hill. As we got up there in a distance Nico and I saw hydras, the manticore, and the minotaur. " Percy you get the minotaur, I'll get the hydras and Nico you'll get the manticore."

I ran all the way towards the big pine tree and I saw monster coming and the demigods charging. I hear people yelling orders left and right. I notice the minotaur was in the middle and seemed to be the leader. I pulled out Riptide and charged. I raised my sword and charged. And called out,

" Hey! Ground Beef! Long time no see! The last time I saw you, I was 12 years old! and I kicked your ass too!" And I swung my sword. I got the reaction I wanted and and jumped to the side his head hit a tree. _Poor tree. _I thought.

I charged again and I pushed Riptide into his stomach. And I watched it turn to dust. I picked up the horn it left behind.

_I could always give it to the Hephaestus Cabin to make a weapon out of it... or NIco for a random weapon or ring...or Jennie to test it. _I thought. And I walked around and fighting at the same time... if it is possible... looking for my relatives.

Nico POV

I was running towards the manticore. It was roaring and shouting in is weird french accent. " Zo I zee Nico ze zon of 'adez." He said. **A.N) I don't know if this is a french accent if it is not please tell me to fix it! This includes all french accents I try to do! **

" Yea yea yea I don't have all day, can we get on we it?"

" Oh go on right a'ead."

I summoned my sword and ran toward the enemy and lifted my sword. And aimed. I hit the shoulder and the manticore cried out in pain. Then he suddenly shot out spikes out his back and one shot me in my shoulder. I hissed in pain. My left hand hold my right shoulder and I lifted my sword again to strike a hit.

" Save yourself and run, you!" he said evilly. " I'm not stopping you!"

" Never!" I summoned a couple of skeleton soldiers and I said, " Soldiers distract the manticore and wait for me to strike when he is killed you will be dismissed."

The skeleton went to work and started to charge at the monster at different directions. The Manticore back was turned back and was not facing me. I took advantage of this short moment and strike down. , he called himself when he attack us before (long story), screamed in agony and left was a pile of dust. I stand up straight and had my sword help my stand and walked away from the crime scene to look for my cousins.

Jennie POV

I was running till i say a clearing where no one was. I stood in the middle of the clearing and raised my right fist and screamed " ZELZA!" my wrist glowed into a blue dragon. Its tail four inches below my palm and the body wrapped around my wrist twice and the head finishes it off by glowing in the middle of my firearm(on the top, opposite side of the tail).

In the clouds you can see a snake like figure flying and a head popping out. And the creature landed in front of me. I ran up to her and climbed on her back. I commanded her to fly over the battle._Good Zelza, my dragon..._ I thought to her.

We were flying over head and I spotted my target. " Zelza head over towards those hydras!"

" Are you sure Jennie?" she asked me.

" Yes positive." She swooped down and I jumped down from her back. " Girl, I want you to fly over head a help people who need it and bring them to safety if they are injured when I call you come back. Okay?" I asked her.

" Of course." and she soured to the sky. I ran towards the nine headed hydra. I pulled out my sword of its form (for now) bead. I had one hand up in flames and the other my sword is swinging towards the monster. I managed to get a head but I missed the time with the flame and it grew two more heads. _Oops._

I jumped on a tree nearby and I jumped on its back. I took my sword and cut three clean cuts and I felt my hand burn and the there were left stumps. _Three down and eight to go. _I jumped down and ran towards the heads again. I felt my gut being tugged and the water from the lake came crashing down on the dragon. On its second distraction I swung my sword and I cut off one and I burned its neck. When it realized what I done, all six heads breath out fire and it burned my arm.

I saw my arm steaming. _Well you don't see that everyday. Well I might as well go all witch on the hydra. _I pulled out my wand**(1 Please read at the bottom to explain)** and I aimed at the hydra and whispered, " Avada Kedavra." Blinding green light shot out of my wand and it aimed right on the hydra heart. It went limp and dead. I stared at it for about a minute. I called on Zelza and I jumped on her back looking for my family.

* * *

Annabeth POV

You can tell the battle is almost over and the three main monsters are dead and the monsters are thinning to less and less monsters. I was walking around to check the wounded. In the distance I saw a girl lying on the ground. I ran towards her. I notice it was a Thaila. I ran straight at her and kneeled down. I saw out of the corner of me eyes that the cloaked people were coming towards us. On kneeled down and picked her up.

" What are you doing?!" I yelled at him. The other one told me in a gruff voice,

" Don't worry we are bring her to the infirmary." I feel down suddenly the exhaustion coming over me. I felt as someone pick me up. Then it flashed before my eyes is the same eyes Percy has. _I'm probably dreaming._ And everything went black.

* * *

**A.N) (1) Okay you know how my OC is a lot of things well this is one of them. In my story they will make references to different things like books or T.V stuff.**

**Sorry about my french accent if you know how to do one please tell me anyway I'm fine with. And... the dragon are and other animals will be pets of the demigods it will be explain further the the story. And PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	13. REWRITE

Dear My Awesome Readers.

I hate myself. I have been a bad person not updating and all that bad stuff. I have decided to REWRITE this story. I hate where this story is going and I how I made it. I never really structure it but now I have a plan and will do weekly updates. I feel this story is drab. I think the story is dry and well going a little fast. I will start deleting chapters.

On another note I am going to change my Pen Name as well to SilverllWords. I have a bunch of plans I want to work on. I going to rebuild my OC as well.

You guys are the best,

SilverllWords


End file.
